


A Carol for the Heart

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: Just in time for the Holidays! I really had a little plot turtle yanking on my ear this morning as I was at work *glares at Raphael* So here's the first installment to a new short A Carol for The Heart.Inspired byAUT: Happy Halloweenby the TalentedPt 2-->A Carol For the Heart pt2Pt3-->Carol For the Heart Pt3Pt4--->A Carol for the Heart Pt4 Finale!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  Just in time for the Holidays! I really had a little plot turtle yanking on my ear this morning as I was at work *glares at Raphael* So here's the first installment to a new short A Carol for The Heart. 
> 
> Inspired by [AUT: Happy Halloween](http://fav.me/d84vbm4) by the Talented [](https://10yrsy.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Pt 2--> [A Carol For the Heart pt2](http://fav.me/d89599g)
> 
> Pt3--> [Carol For the Heart Pt3](http://fav.me/d89w7ct)
> 
> Pt4--->[A Carol for the Heart Pt4 Finale!](http://fav.me/d8b1wh2)

Warning: Turtle ToT Cuties!

Summary: A starving artist and his inventive younger brother learn there’s more to their hard life than struggling to survive.

NFA: This is a little Holiday story for [](https://10yrsy.deviantart.com/)

 

                _“Hot potatoes for sale! Get your matches here! Matches for the fire! Wares and weeves get ‘em while they’re cheap!”_

The small street market was bustling with the merchants, each trying to sell their stock to the street shoppers. This time of year especially was good for the poor and lowly who had no trade, save their own talents, to sell what they could to the gentle and kind earthed patrons of the square. Carriages stopped and went as the pedestrians wondered from blanket to cart shopping for the quaint little treasures to bring to eager hands at home. Several small children played and browsed as their eyes were aglow with holiday cheer. 

                However not all young souls were fortunate enough to enjoy the village scene in the winter wonderland. For at the very end of this market lived a ghastly old turtle who ran a work house for boys, the old snapper was known to all as Spike for the shape of his shell The cruel miser would work the orphaned little ones till their hands froze, and their noses ran, their only reward being a cold meal and hard mat to sleep on. The orphans called their master _Slash_ after he began to whip the tired backsides with an old willow branch that left slashes of torn skin in it’s wake. One look at the old branch made each flush with fear, and did well to keep them in line as they stitched gloves and boots for the old turtle to sell on the markets. Not a penny did these poor tots see of their hard labors, and any who dare to ask for some thing more were hardly seen for a week.

                In this hovel of a home live two brothers, turtles of olive and emerald, unwantingly the master’s “favorites” they were put to work longer and more frequently. Not because of their species, for there were other young turtles in the work house at times. Just last month a caring family adopted two conjoined twins who could do twice as much work than the others because of their unique birth. The brothers had been fond of them and were exceptionally happy at their fortune. No these two brothers were not only strongly devoted to their work; they were strong of heart and mind. The older, being the emerald one, was called Raphael for his colorful work he could die the leathers and even paint all manner of creatures well on the heel of the boots. The olive younger, was called Donatello; his craftsmanship was unlike any had seen before, not only was he able to sew and bind the leathers in a way that it took years for them to fade, but he was an inventor. He made all kinds of little toys and things for the other boys, and last year when the boiler went out he was able to fix the old thing in less than a day. To say these two brothers brought the master a good sum was speaking lightly of their gifts, though they enjoyed them it was often a burden to bare. Each night Slash would lock them in a small room demanding new paintings and repairs be made by morning lest no one have any food the following day. So every night they were able to fiddle and fix, paint and create until their little hand’s were worn and bruised. But they always made it by morning feeling that alone they had given their friends another day of easier work and a happy master.

                It was now three days before Christmas, and once more they were locked into their little room, working by the dimmest light of the smallest candle they huddled around the small flame as they worked.

                “Raphie, do you think if we get everything done this time Master will let us have hot porridge for Christmas?” The small olive hands shook as it held the larger tool. “I’m nearly done with the repairs on the sewing machine.” He spoke hopeful as the screws were fitting into place.

                “I dun’ know Donnie, Slash has never done it ‘for why would he now?” The deep red eyes focused on his newest piece, a hummingbird sipping from an Easter Lilly. Looking up at his little brother he sighed, he had given his jacket to the small alligator boy who had just come to the home, the olive scales on his knees and shoulders were turning a pale mint color. He had offered his own shirt but the youngest refused saying it was easier to work without ‘constricting clothes’. 

                Leaning in closer he gave the smaller turtle a warm hug and rocked them gently as he spoke. “I gotta secret to tell ya brother.” Smiling at the little gasp from his chest he continued. “I’ve sold a few scrap drawings to the little kids on the street when master wasn’t looking . If I can sell a few more we can run away and not have ta starve or freeze.” Looking down fully at his little brother he beamed proudly. “You’ll only have ta fix what you want. I can find work myself and we will be happy. We will be our own family.” 

                Donnie smiled and hugged his big brother tightly, the thought of being free and happy with his warm protector made him happier than hot broth or bread! The thought was so big he began to cry from how happy they were going to be. His tilted his beak upward and kissed his sibling’s chin letting the tears warm his cheeks. 

                “You’re the best brother ever Raphie.” Donnie hugged his brother once more than quickly went back to his work. 

 

Happily the pair worked into the night unaware of the dark shadow that listened from the door to their little scheme. The jagged shell trembled as the master shook to control himself, his little golden geese were planning to leave the nest. 

 

                “Well we can’t have that can we?” The gruff rumble was followed by the most despicable laughter as he took the small sum of coppers hidden among the little masterpieces in the sleeping rooms. 

if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml497310524']=[] 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go part 2! Things are getting a little darker for the brothers but always there is a little magic this time of year. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by Friday, but with holidays it's a little hectic around here. Prizes and gifts I promise are on their way so please be patient with me. 
> 
> OH! Honorary mentions and credits! Sorry I forgot to mention these, all through this story I'll be using little characters I've seen in the TMNT groups. I'm sorry if I had not asked permission before using honestly I think to then forget! If you see a character of yours and wish me not to use them please let me know and I'll change it. So with that...
> 
> The Twins!- Owned by [](https://yinller.deviantart.com/) They made a sort of camio refereance in part 1, if Ms. Yinller would like more of the loveable twins in the story I'd be happy to write them in. ^.^
> 
> Diana!- Owned by [](https://shenny-shendelier.deviantart.com/) I was going to use Usagi as the viallage child that helped the brothers but after reading her stories and looking at art of the adorable little girl I could not resist! Aslo it really helps with the final chapter, if Shenny does not like what I've done with Diana I will re-write this and the final chapter.
> 
> Comming soon (hopefully) Lav!- Owned by [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) if she's ok with it ^.^
> 
> If you have an OC for the TMNT world that you think will fit for this little holiday skit please post a link to ref here.
> 
> Title art that inspired this story by [](https://10yrsy.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Read Pt1 Here-->[A Carol for The Heart](http://fav.me/d883398)
> 
> Read pt3 Here--> [Carol For the Heart Pt3](http://fav.me/d89w7ct)
> 
> Read Pt4 Here--->[A Carol for the Heart Pt4 Finale!](http://fav.me/d8b1wh2)

Warning: Turtle ToT Cuties!

Summary: A starving artist and his inventive younger brother learn there’s more to their hard life than struggling to survive.

Part-2 Glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story! Sorry for the late update but holidays brings all kinds of surprises...including surprise visits from in-laws! So without further adue,here's the next installment for [](https://10yrsy.deviantart.com/)

 

The morning air was cool and crisp snow had fallen during the night and left  blanket of white on the streets of the market square. Shivering in the winter wind Raphael peddled the new sewn wares of the home with bright spirits, he sold the gloves in an hour to the many ladies that had went caroling for charities. The boots were a little harder but as the men were returning from work they slowly disappeared. It was early evening the sun was warming his face as it sank into the alley corridor, as he sold the last pair of boots to a young human couple for their daughter he pulled out the worn leather binder that held he drawings. Placing them out on the tarp he began to hold each one up as he called out the crowds.

"A humble summer picture in the depths of winter. A copper a piece! Three for a silver! Made by hand and nothing like it in the world!" Children gathered quickly, each had always admired the young turtle's drawings and often bought them with their penny money. As he sold off the smaller drawing of puppies and kittens and took requests from others, a freckled young turtle appeared next to his blanket. 

"Diana!" Raphael hugged his friend lifting her off the ground. She laughed in a sound of bells as her feet returned to the ground. "I have your pictures for your family." Reaching down he produced the warm humming bird, a dragon resting on a jade temple, and for her a picture of Donatello and himself rolling in a field of flowers.

"Raph they're beautiful! Mom and Dad will love them!" planting a light kiss on the emerald cheek giggled and gave him a gold coin. "

Wide golden eyes stared at the valuable token, mouth agape tears began to swell behind the emerald lids. His voice shaken Raphael hugged his friend. "You didn't have to, this is...I mean we can..." unable to form the words he held the giggling shell closer trying to squeeze his gratitude into the small frame. 

"Choking, not breathing Raph!" Diana squirmed free laughing as she dried the tears from his face. "Now take your brother and travel the world! Momma even said you can have Christmas dinner with us! Uncle Splinter will be there too he's moving all the way to Japan so he's spending Christmas with us! He'll love to meet you guys!" Bouncing away she waved once more then turned from his sight.

Gathering up the rest of his spare artworks and the money box from his sales he ran back to the run down boys home. Clutching hard to his treasured rag money and the golden gift from his friend. His feet seemed to have wings as he passed the old mill, jumped the fence of the yard and inside to his master's quarters. Stopping just outside the door he slowed his breath, turned his beaming smile to his usual frown, but he could not hide the hopeful gleam in his golden eyes as he knocked on the worn wood door.

"Come in." Came the grunted voice of the master. Slowly Raphael came in stopping just inside the door. Slash turned and grinned at the young turtle, a slime of old stew dried on his chin and those poisoned eyes looked at the money box under his arm. "Close the door and come here."

Raphael stiffened, never had the master asked for the door to be closed upon receiving the money for the days works. Not daring to cross the old snapper he obeyed and came closer, his eye grew wide when he stepped in view of the old desk that held the counting box. 

"You've done well Raphael, you and your brother make and sell more leather and mechanics than any work house in  town. I've never whipped you, I've never starved you, despite your lazy work and sloppy habits." Turning he sneered at the shaken turtle. Next to the house bank was a small red leather bag with the image of a star carefully painted on the cover. Raphael's heart sank, his money bag! The cruel miser had found his hard earned money and stolen it. "How do you repay my kindness? By stealing my money and scheming in the middle of the night to run away!" Grabbing the youth by his neck Slash tightened his grip to cut most of the air from the gasping lungs. "I feed you! Protect you! Without me you'd both be dead in the gutter!" Throwing him like a rag doll the larger form ripped the money box and small leather bag from the young turtle. "This will be the last time you steal from me you worthless trash! You and your weakling brother will work in that closet until next winter! You will work, and not eat anything until you beg for food! Until you thank me for saving your sorry shells from the streets!" Bellowing a loud roar that shook Raph to his little bones, Slash laid a hard _SMACK_  upon his broken crown and threw the limp form into the small closet. Counting the money form both parcels the old snapper growled and grumbled, looking at the scattered drawing he scoffed and tossed the precious works into the fire place.

"Raphie wake up! Raphie please! Raphael!" Snapping awake he let out a choked scream of pain as all the bruises and pain smashed into him. Looking through the blinding white spots he saw Donnie covered in fresh welts and slashes. His eyes were red from crying as the tears ran down his cold cheeks. 

"I..I'm ok Donnie. Shhh i-it'll be o- -ok." Struggling to breath as his brother crushed their bodies together. "Ow ow ow Don let go!" Pulling his brother to arms length he winced and held his sides.

"I'm sorry! Sorry Raphie! Master..he...he took..." hiccuping and sobbing Donnie laid his head on his brother's lap as sobs shook his frame.

"I know bro, I'm sorry...I shoulda hid it better. I'm so sorry." Raph cried with his brother holding each other close until they could not cry any more. 

Soon they fell to work, drowning their sorrows into the motions of what they had done for their entire lives, but tonight there was nothing left of their gifts. No joy in the bright colors Raph used to draw with such precision on the little gloves for boys and girls. No heart drilled into the small screws and bolts of a toy car or rocking chair the Donnie always took hours to make sure each would fetch a good price for his brother. No not a single smile played on the green faces, as the night came they did not care if work sat unfinished. For now they knew it would always be there for tomorrow and no matter what they tried it would always be there. Lighting the candle anyway to chase away the nightmares the brothers fell asleep side by side as night crept over the little village.

The old clock in the hall struck midnight, now only two days before Christmas there was magic at play. The small candle flickered white with each chime of the hour, on the wings of the last fading note a slow smoke came from the small flame, in it's fog a grand white rabbit appeared. His ears were held high with a wreath of Holly around them, his robes were white a newly fallen snow and a lined with silver stars. His black eyes took in the sight of the brother sleeping mournfully by his light and the smallest of tears came from his eyes. From them little snowflakes fell, as they drifted to the ground they became little white hares of snow. 

"Listen my friends, we must help these poor children. Finish what you can by dawn, as the sun rises you will melt and turn into gifts for these dying stars. Do me well and let us remind them they are not alone." His voice was calm and noble, the little hares nodded and set to work as their creator faded in the stub of the candle's wick.

The little paws worked and painted giggling at one another's mistakes as they finished toys and prints on the leather boots and gloves. Some even took the old socks in the corner and began to use his small paws to pull the threads apart and weave scarfs and mittens. Quite curious at her friend's work another soon joined him and within an hour the old socks were made into fine garments enough for every boy in the house. The others worked diligently until morning and as the sun appeared under the crack of the door an soon in the small oval window the snow rabbits melted leaving finished works and a surprise for the little turtles who were just beginning to stir.

"Raphie! Wake up!" Donnie whispered to his brother. Groaning at having slept without even his thin pillow mat the older winced in discomfort as his brother pulled him from a numbing sleep. "Raphie it's elves! Santa must've sent us elves!" 

"Donnie there's no such thing as..." looking before him Raphie stopped and rubbed his eyes afraid he was still asleep. But no he was awake and before him and his brother were finished prints on every glove and boot, and a pile of freshly made toys some even painted with his bright colors!

"Donnie did you?" thinking his brother had worked all night trying to cheer him up.

"No, I can't paint you know that. It had to be elves! Like in the story Diana read us about the shoe maker and the Christmas elves!" Excited he tried on a pair of woven gloves and wrapped a warm scarf around his neck. "See they even made clothes for us!"

Raph shook his head and was about to deny the notion once more when he looked to the left of the work and what he saw wiped all doubt from his mind. "Donnie food!"

Sitting neatly in a circle were rice cakes, fresh milk, and cookies and tarts of all colors and sizes. With growling tummies and thirsting mouths they ate and drank till they could not hold anymore. As soon as they finished the dishes and trays melted into little puddles of melted snow. Unable to believe it they both looked over the new treasures so happy they hadn't noticed the door opening and Slash looming over them.

"Ah so a little starvation and a whipping is all it took to get you to really work. Ha! Look at these, you little worms were holding out on me again weren't you! Well it doesn't matter we'll sell it all." Looking at the pile of mittens and scarves he growled then laughed. "You took the old socks and made these too huh? Don't think this will get you off the hook runts you'll work in here until you pay off every scent you stole from me!" Gathering up the new wares he put them in the duffle to be sold in market by the other children. Within minutes he returned with a fresh pile of socks, blankets, and scraps for the brothers to work on. "And you can expect your usual load of leather work withing the hour."

As the door slammed they turned to the pile of cloth and papers, they did not know how the little hands had done the miracle and now master expected it again. Picking up the scraps of paper Raph walked over to his corner of colors and began to work. 

"Some elves, they could have at least stuck with what we know how to do." 

Donnie looked at the pile and tried to think of how to turn the old rags into new clothes to use. He sighed and laid against the pile looking up in the dusty rafters.

 

_Please little elves come again...we can't do this alone._

__Night fell and once more the rabbit appeared looking at his little helpers. "...This time no changes, this is out last night tomorrow _THEY_  will come to them. Let us make sure it is a welcomed visit." Looking at the pile of ragged blankets and sock he shook his head a sighed. "Turn these into clothes for the children and hide them so the master will not take them away." The little rabbits nodded and set to work as the smoke of their master once more faded.

Morning of Christmas eve came and once more the brothers were amazed by the work of their mysterious friends. After they had eaten and once more Slash took away the labors they could hear the muffled laughter of the other boys of the house. Looking around the began to giggle as well, up in the beams hung a red and purple set of scarves, hats, and mittens. Whoever their new friends were they had the perfect sense of humor to hide the new gifts from master Spike.

"But how do we get them down?" Laughed Raphael as he shook his head at the playful prank.   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml499091236']=[] 


	3. KaguriaKitsune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go part 3! Ok ok for all you Slash haters I hope you're ashamed of yourselves! J/king but honestly this is a Christmas story ther's always a happy ending for everyone right?
> 
> Honorary mentions and credits! 
> 
> The Twins!- Owned by [](https://yinller.deviantart.com/) They made a sort of camio refereance in part 1, and here they are in part 3! Honestly I could not resist giving them more screen time here. In case you don't know Jade is my OC for the TMNT verse, I always have a motherly viw of the twins and since they are also tiny tots I could not stop myself! They're just soooo adorable! Thank you Yin dear for letting my borrow them!
> 
> Diana!- Owned by [](https://shenny-shendelier.deviantart.com/) Used in pt2 but will return in the final chapter. Thank you Shenny for letting me use her!
> 
>  Lav!- Owned by [](https://hummerhouse.deviantart.com/) I promise Hummy there will be more of you loving girl in the final chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title art that inspired this story by [](https://10yrsy.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Read Pt1 Here-->[A Carol for The Heart](http://fav.me/d883398)  
> Read Pt2 Here--->[A Carol For the Heart pt2](http://fav.me/d89599g)  
> Read pt 4 here--->[A Carol for the Heart Pt4 Finale!](http://fav.me/d8b1wh2)

Warning: Turtle ToT cuteness!

Inspired by [](https://10yrsy.deviantart.com/)'s beautiful artwork. 

NFTA: I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story thus far! Hopefully there will be one more update after this. I apologize for the lateness but 'tis the season to go crazy. So please continue to comment it helps me get through the days of Christmas.

The sun had just settled in the western windows and once more the brothers lit the candle for the evening's work. Now fully bundled in the gifts from the "elves" they worked with renewed spirits; even if they were to suffer in their little closet forever, at least they were not alone. Tonight was Christmas eve, above them they could hear the boys talking and laughing in hopes of Santa's visits, Others wished silently for parents to adopt them and make their Christmas dreams come true. Even the old snapper Spike was in good spirits for when donations came to the children in meant fine drink and meat in his pocket. 

The candle burned brightly in the dark room as the two brothers huddled near it's warmth. Raphael covered in bright colors almost smiled at the picture of a purple humming bird drinking from a bright red flower, Donnie loved hummingbirds and he knew he would love the drawing come morning. Donatello worked through the bits of scrap metal and parts to build a pencil sharpener for his brother, Raphie always cut himself on the chizle he used and this would stop that. Both worked silently not wanting to disturb the other. As night drew to it's peak and the old clock struck 12 the candle once more flickered in a dance. 

"Raphie, did you see that?" Donatello looked up from his work to watch the sparks flicker.

"It's probably just some soot from the factory." Looking back at his drawing Raphael ignored the little light show. 

As the clock chimed the flame split into two each little orange tail leaning toward a brother. Soon the room grew warm and the glow of the candle dim. Both boys looked from their work to watch the smoke rise and swirl above each flame. As the fog lifted the room filled with the smell of pine and sugar cookies, and much to their surprise there in he clear of the plumes two young turtle boys floated before them. 

"R-Raphie!" Donnie looked in awe at the light green turtle floating just inches away. His bright eyes were orange-gold as fire, the markings on his head and neck also seemed to glow with the firelight. His purple robe was shimmering with patterns and the red sash reminded him of Santa's red suit, but what made him smile was the Christmas flower that adorned his head on a silver wire almost like a halo. The warm smile the  turtle gave was as bright as he was, Donnie had never seen a Christmas angel but he was almost certain this is what one would look like.

Unable to answer his brother Raphael gazed awe struck at the spirit before him; the leaf green skin looked soft and clean, his orange garment reminded him of the pictures of monks Diana had shown him from Japan, the necklace of holy berries around the turtle's neck glistened like beads, and the his eyes...blue like stars gleamed like the blue fire of a candle flame. The markings illuminated his form and seemed to hold him in place above the ground, if not for the calm gentle smile gracing his beak Raphael surely would have been afraid. 

Then with a voice smooth as milk he spoke to Raphael, "Do not be afraid, we will not harm you."

Donnie still looking at the bright one nodded. "A..Are you the angels t-that have been...h-helping us?" timid and shy he asked the angel with bright eyes filled with wonder. 

Laughter erupted from the brighter one and it sounded like silver bells chiming in the wind. "Angels! Hahaha no,we are only spirits! We come in times like these to ones like you. Angels! The thought of it makes me giggle, you are a funny one." 

The calmer one sighed and let  out a huff of air at his companion. "He is correct, we are the Christmas Spirits of love and understanding. The ones who came before were spirits of compassion and charity, they follow the Holiday Snow Hare who comes to children who need him the most." 

The brothers nodded though they did not fully understand, however something about these ghost calmed their spirits and warmed their hearts. The bright one reached into his sleeve and withdrew a humble flower, it's soft sink petals seemed to giggle as he stretch his hand toward the olive tot. 

"Look Donatello, look into it's petals." As he did so the little turtles eyes began to shine. "Within this flower is the memories of every Christmas wish, take it's stem with me and you will understand the reason for this time of year." First holding his palm to his chest Donnie looked on hearing the joyful laughter of the memories within the flower's folds, ever so gently he unfurled his fingers and reached forward.

The calmer spirit smiled once more to Raphael, the strong heart showed no fear but lacked the one thing no child should be denied. Reaching his hand toward the young boy his palm began to glow with a warm light. "Take my hand Raphael and experience a love you have long been denied." Without a second thought Raph reached forward and took hold of the offered palm.

The old clock stuck one and with the first bell they were off.

*----------------*-----------*---------*

In a flash they were high above the city looking down at their home town, it was early morning and the streets were empty. But every home was aglow with merriment and above the quiet town the brothers could hear the laughter of children. It was Christmas morning!

"We traveled to tomorrow Raphie! It's Christmas!" Donnie laughed as he felt the cool morning air on his face as he held fast to the flower. 

His spirit laughed as well but shook his head "No no silly boy, we traveled in time but not forward this is the memories of Christmas past!"

Raphael looked at his spirit who nodded as they flew lower to the window of a humble home. Looking in they saw a scene they had never known; a Christmas tree in the center of a warm sitting room, presents wrapped lovingly under a tree, and a family just waking up for Christmas morning. Looking in Raphael felt a tinge of regret and sorrow knowing Donnie would not know this scene tomorrow. Looking at his brother he was surprised to see him beaming and laughing with the bright spirit as the children inside opened gifts.

"Look deeper Raphael, do you know any of those boys?" The calm spirit guided his gaze to the two children by the tree. 

They were turtles like his brother and himself, one was an aqua blue green with a deep blue shell, the other a light brown with an almost oak color shell. The larger of the brothers had curves just beginning to spike from his back shutes, his eyes where a shimmering onyx, and his face covered in teal freckles. The younger looked pale and pasty, his pine green eyes tired though he had just slept, and his smile weak. Raphael looked but still he did not recognize them, though if this is the past maybe they were older in his time? His red eyes roamed to the parents and his eyes widened, sitting in a larger easy chair was a thinner, younger, version of Slash.

Noticing the young turtle's change in posture the spirit rest his hand on Raphael's shoulder. "The older boy is Slash, though that was not always his name. Who you see there is his father. Your master once knew the love of a home, of family, and yes even the love of being an older brother. Christmas was once his favorite time of year, his mother would cook sweets for him, his father was home from work to teach him, but best of all his brother was allowed to leave his bed." 

Raph looked at the younger turtle, he laughed as his brother, Slash, picked him up and set him on a soft pillow. Bringing him a gift he hugged the younger lad with a smile no one had ever seen on the old snapper's face. 

"What happened to him? He looks so nice, so happy." Donnie looked to his spirit who only offered a weak grin. 

"Time...changes all things Donnie. Little Spike was sick, born in the depths of winter is was amazing he survived. But as time drew on he only got worse." 

The window filled with mist and soon the merry scene was replaced with one of sorrow and somber feelings. In a green meadow stood an angel with a name, Slash looked to be in his younger teen years and his parents in their golden ones. But no Spike, the small family bowed their heads and wept at the stone laying a small bible upon it's place. 

"He lost the one he tried to protect, no amount of money or medicine could save his brother. But this is only the beginning."

Once more they flew above the town and the city faded to the country side, snow blanket the fields and ice covered the rivers. The group floated down into the branches of an old apple tree on a hill that over looked a humble home. Once more the brother's could see a Christmas tree in the window but this time a human woman sat in the frame humming a holiday tune. As they looked on they saw a large snapper making his way down the road, he was slouched forward with his head hung low no ounce of holiday cheer in his being. He shuffled to the door and went inside, the woman stood and made her way to the hall. 

In a wink they were hovering above the pair still sitting as if the branches of the tree were still beneath them. A closer look of the woman showed she had long raven hair of silk, her eyes deep and bright, her skin was fair but smooth, and she had the voice of an angel. 

"Solomon welcome home love." She took the coat and hat from the turtle and placed the lovingly on the rack. Turning she laid a kiss on his beak and smiled.

"Lav lass, I don't know why you insist on waiting for me every morning when you should be sleeping." The deep graveled voice was that of their master and the boys' mouths hung agape at the sweet tone he spoke in.

"Nonsense it's Christmas day! We must open our gifts, get you fed then visit the boys home in town. You've worked all winter on these boots and gloves for them and I'll not be the reason you're late delivering them." She laughed and flew about the home as busy as a bee. 

"You're too good for an old turtle like me girl." His laughter was warm and merry, a great surprise to the usual wicked mirth he usually held. 

As the scene faded they found themselves in their home resting above the great room in the rafters. Before either could ask what was going on the woman and turtle came through the door. Slash was dressed in scarlet robes and wearing a long white beard, he had a small set of spectacles perched upon his nose and he laughed with a mighty "HO ho ho".

"He's pretending to be old St. Nick!" Raph laughed at the thought of his master being a jolly old elf to children. 

The calm spirit gave a warm chuckle and nodded "Yes, he once loved to share love with those in need, he would give these boys what they needed most. Hope, and faith that someone still loved them and tomorrow might be better than today."

Donnie watched as Slash gave out the leather boots and gloves and Lav handed bags of home made treats to them laughing with old turtle. "But spirit what happened to her? If he loved this time of year and doing these things..." Donnie looked once more to his guide who nodded. 

"Once more time had a change she must bring around, and fate was not kind to your master." 

Looking below they saw the woman get aboard a carriage and Slash standing in the summer rain with a look of sorrow and concern.

"I promise I'll be back soon." She placed a loving hand on the wet cheek.

"I can't believe this happened...Lav...how will I get along without you." He struggled to hold back his tears as he held the woman close.

"The ocean may seem big, but you'll see the years will pass swiftly and I will return. My family needs me love and I cannot abandon them."

"I know ol' girl. Just promise you'll come back ta me." She nodded and offered him a final kiss and left.

"He loves her a lot doesn't he?" Raph looked at the pain in his eyes as the woman rode away. "Why did she leave?"

Looking at the troubled tot the blue eyes softened with a smile "Her family was to gain a child, the woman was having trouble and needed her help. She could not leave them to worry alone, the love of a family is a powerful bond Raphael."

Donnie nodded and looked at his brother, "Though he knew he'd miss her, he had to let her go. But it looks like she never came back." The robed spirit nodded and gave him a warm hug.

"Yes, he understood her family's need of her, but he never could understand why she didn't return sooner."

Raph looked at the bright spirit quizzically "Sooner? So she did  come back?"

Once more an irritated breath came from the calmer spirit. "No, well at least not yet. Come there is more to see."

*--------*-----*-------*------*

This time they walked forward into a door and the smell of chestnuts, cookies, and goose flooded their noses. They were in a grand house with Christmas decorations everywhere, hung by the fireplace were two stockings that were knitted together stuffed with candies and toys, a bundle of gifts rest beneath the tree, and a rather large robe rested on a love couch. The initials N & E stitched into the collar. 

Raphael and Donnie wondered what part of their master's past they had entered until a pair of foot steps came from the stairs. Sleepily walking toward them were the twins! They had been adopted just a few weeks ago and they had heard the boys had ended up in a rather large home. They were glad to see their friends again and rushed forward to embrace them but stopped as a soft voice called from the kitchen.

"Ethan, Nathan it's Christmas day are you boys up?" A yellow-green turtle came through the thresh laughing as she picked up the robe. "Come on lazy shells look and see what old St. Nick left you two."

"Thanks Mom" Ethan smiled as they sat on the sofa laughing at his brother as he dozed in and out of sleep. "Nathan wake up it's Christmas!" 

"Mmmm 5 more minutes mom." Nathan groaned as his brother poked his face. 

"Come on dear up up up" The jade skinned mother kissed the sleepy eyes and with a giggle pressed a mug of warm hot chocolate into Nathan's fingers. 

"Where are we spirit?" Raph asked looking around once more. 

"This is Christmas present, erm future, uhh whatever! These two boys were adopted by this turtle woman and her human husband. Slash understood that in that home these two stood very little chance of being adopted, so when the couple wanted twin children to love and raise your master mentioned the twins."

Raph and Donnie looked at the bright spirit in disbelief, Slash had been so mean to the twins, giving them extra work, only one meal for the two of them, and when they got adopted he didn't even let them take their things!

"Jade dear are the boys up yet?" Coming in from the snow a human with short black hair and jovial grey eyes smiled at the twins. 

"Barely Hugh dear, well one out of two, poor Nathan stayed up too late waiting to hear sleigh bells I think."

Eagerly Ethan nodded "He wanted to hear Santa's bells like in father's story. I told him Santa would only come if we were asleep but he really wanted to see." 

Nathan smiled softly as he sipped his hot chocolate, he loved his brother but right now he wanted to dump the beverage in his lap...except it had extra marshmallows and cinnamon. "I made it till midnight...but next year I'll see him."

Laughing the father picked them both up and sat them on his lap. "Now now, why would you want to meet ol' St. Nick? As long he leaves you gifts and you leave him cookies I think it'll be alright."

Nathan looked at his mother and father and spoke quietly, "I wanted to thank him for making my Christmas wish come true..."

Looking at his wife Hugh tilted his head, but before he could ask Ethan spoke. "We wished for a family to love us and care about us...this year it came true." 

Smiling warmly Jade hugged her boys tight "Well I'm sure he knows dears. But there is another who was looking out for you though he didn't always show it in the best ways."

The twins nodded and smiled. "We know, Mr. Spike told us all about you. We had to leave our things for the other kids, even though we had to share our meals to everyone could eat, and do extra work so we had money for food; we know he really does care about us." Nathan smiled as his father patted his head.

"But Mother...why is Mr. Spike so cross all the time if he really was as good and you told us?"

The green eyes softened and teared up a moment, "Because he has forgotten how to show he loves someone without being over protective. He had lost so much in his short time, he just needs us to show him we understand and we love him." Giving each boy a gentle kiss she smiled. "Without his help we never would have found you boys."

The scene faded and they were back in the small room, the clock tolled three and the candle was slowly burning out. The brothers looked at their spirit friends and smiled, they had learned so much in this one night with these spirits. They knew their friends were safe and loved, they had learned their master was once a kind loving man, and most of all they now understood that to get a better life they had to remind the old snapper how to love. 

"Our time is nearly done young ones." The calm spirit smiled and touched each brother with a kiss "But remember we will be with you always."

 

"Ya little ones, you'll see us sooner than you think...ow Leo!" Looking at his partner the bright one glared and grumbled.

"Mikey! You really aren't good with this whole astral thing! Don't tell more than what needs to be learned!" 

"Oh you're no fun bro! It's not like I told them we ...ow! Stop that!"

As the light of the candle burned out they faded in the wind still arguing, the brothers looked on and laughed at their antics. Still tired from their days work they curled up close to each other with smiles on their faces, hopeful of what Christmas would bring. 

 

*----*----*-----*

As the sun warmed the faces of the pair sleeping in the small room, the tow brother awoke looking expectantly around. There were no treats waiting, no finished work stacked neatly, only the stub of their candle and their work how they left it. Afraid it was all a dream they both looked to the door expecting Slash to be there with a pile of work, but instead they smiled. In the keyhole rested a pink lotus flower that seemed to laugh in greeting, and wrapped around the knob a ring of holly berries. 

Trying the door they smiled and looked at one another as it clicked open, they left their room and headed upstairs. All the children were still asleep and the gentle snore of their master carried through the room. Tip toeing down the stairs to the kitchen they gasped, sitting on the table was an entire feast of cakes, creams, candies, and more! Something bright caught their eye in the great room, a handsome Christmas tree stood proud with bundles of boots, gloves, scarves, hats, and one wooden toy with a name for each boy in the house. 

As they were about to rouse their friends the thundering sound of footsteps stilled their movements, too far from the room they stood frozen in fear. The knob of the master's quarters turned and eyes went wide as the figure stood before them.   
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml500348477']=[] 


	4. Carol for the Heart Finale

Warning: Turtle Tot Cuteness!!  
Inspired by :icon10yrsy:’s beautiful title art.   
NFTA: Thanks for you patients guys so here is it Christmas eve and this is the last installment for the Carol for the Heart gift. I’ll be back in production soon for other works so I hope you all have enjoyed this little story. Happy ChristmaHanuQuanZica! (and Yule too ^.^)

The two brothers stared aghast at the tall frame in the thresh of their master’s room. Both shocked and somehow pleased with the sight of the woman they had seen with the spirits. Without fear Raphael walked up to the woman and gave her thigh the hardest hug his little arms could muster. Not waiting for an invitation Donnie copied his brother and silently began to cry. 

“My my little ones, whatever is the matter?” Looking down at the two turtle boys Lav was beside herself. They seemed relaxed and even happy as their chubby little hands grasped at her skirts and cuddled themselves to her warmth. With a warm heart and gentle smile she stooped down and pulled them close. “Now what are two turtle tots doing up so early this festive day?” Her angelic voice soothed the tears and her warm embraced eased their trembling hands.

“You came back Ma’am! Master has been so cross without you.” Donnie sobbed quietly still hugging the woman though he wasn’t sure why.

“He’s been so lonely and mean. We call him Slash now…where..where were you?” Raphael chocked out trying to still his own tears unsure as to why he was crying in the first place.

Laverna looked puzzled at the youths her eyes bright with curiosity as to what these lads knew of her time with their master and once more why they seemed so connected to her. Not that she minded, the soft hearts of children made her own melt and their bold honesty she admired. But before she could get a moment to ask a loud thump came from within the small room.

“What are you two brats doing out of your work closet I’m going to throw ya….” The harsh words died as old eyes focused upon the dear angel that held the two brothers. His hard face melted to that of a young turtle once more, the hunched form stood tall, and his beak crumbled into a look of relief and awe. “Lav…Laverna ol’ girl is it truly you?” Forgetting the brothers he reached his calloused hand out to touch the fair skin he feared was just a Christmas dream.

“Well you certainly became a Grinchy ol’ Snapper Solomon.” Her heart beamed as the warm hand caressed her face. The time had taken it’s toll on her once kind lover and when she heard the rumors of the grouchy ol’ turtle that ran a boys home she did not want to believe it was her lone boy. 

“After all this time…six years…you…you came back…” tears fell like crystal rain drops as he sank to his knees pulling the human woman to his chest nuzzling her scent as he let go of years of worry and pain.

“I told you I would…now what’s all this? No gifts, no tree, not candies and tarts? I had quite a time this morning without my handy Saint to help me along.” Stroking his crown she leaned into the embrace and the boys could swear his apron and robe enfolded their master like wings of an angel. Never before had they seen something so wonderful and sad.

“I…I lost my way love…” Looking up with his shining eyes he pleaded with all his heart at the angel before him. “Will you help me find it again?” Bowing his head once more he sobbed as a child ashamed of running away from the love of home.

She simply bent down and placed a ghost of a kiss to his brow and laughed like a wind of chimes. “Silly ol’ grizzly. What else is a woman to do? You really are lost without me.” Hugging him closer she smiled and soothed his melting heart. 

The brothers looked on, unable to turn away as the hard shell of their master chipped away and within both could almost see in the sun’s dawn, a glow returning to the lonely turtle. His shadows seemed to fade in the light of the woman and all fear of this man was swept away by her gentle laughter and kind heart. Sitting in admiration of this little Christmas miracle all were at peace as the clock in the hall chimed in the eighth hour. 

Kissing the soft raven head Soloman looked at the two brothers as they smiled at him. All in a mere matter of moments his life had changed, not knowing how or why the brothers managed such a thing he could only sweep them up in his strong arms and hold them to his plastron. All the horrible deeds he’d done, the fear and sorrow he’d placed on the already unfortunate boys; it all sank in and he was ashamed. He once came here in search of saving the smiles of children, protecting their innocence and showing them some one was here who loved them. 

“How did I stray so far?” Whispering to himself he sighed a sigh of six years of pain and sorrow. The world seemed lighter and his shell all the less a burden. Once more hugging the brothers his voice was low and warm as he spoke. “Donatello, Raphael, I am so sorry for all I have done. You boys have been a candle of love, understanding, compassion, and warmth in this hovel home. I was so afraid to loose you as well, I did so many terrible things…please boys, please, can you ever forgive me?” 

Sparing one look to one another they both nodded and wrapped small but strong arms around his neck and each wrinkled cheek received a fluttering kiss. Their laughter made his eye cloud over with joy and their warmth only further melted his cold loneliness away. He stood proud and with a boy on each shoulder marched up to the rooms. Bellowing the morning revelry he was greeted with many surprise faces as he stooped and hugged each boy, kissed each head, and gathered the smallest in his powerful arms to lead the little unit down stairs to a feast that had been long since due. 

Their little eyes roamed over the fest of rare and treasured treats each boy was beside himself afraid to even touch them. Until their master let loose a hearty laugh as the smallest hare rubbed his nose against the old snapper’s. Such merriment they heard in the laughter they all joined in and hastily began to rid the table vineyard of it’s riches. As full bellies and giggling faces were stuffed the small hare climbed once more onto his master’s last and with a sugar cube raised it to his mouth. Happily Solomon accepted the tender sweet and giggled as it melted on his pallet. 

Rubbing the small ears he chuckled warmly “Thank you Usagi.”

The small rabbit nodded and turning to his friends raised his little paw and spoke kindly “God bless us, everyone.”

“Everyone!” A chorus of boys echoed. 

Soon everything gave way to sounds of cheering and laughter as the boys opened their bundles trading scarves and hats to suit each one. At the call of fresh snow they all turned to their master who could only grab Lav and jump out the door into the nearest snow bank. More cheers and moments later a full on snow war had blossomed at the once dismal home. A pair of green shells raced after Usagi and a small crocodile lad each with readied snow balls. Out of nowhere Donnie fell to the ground covered lightly in a fresh fall of snow.

“You boys should watch your backs!” A familiar voice called as another snow ball came flying into Raph’s face.

“Diana!! You’re going to pay for that one!” Cheerfully laughing the red eyed boy launed his counter attack and soon it was his brother and he against three!

“Raphie!!!! Help!!!” Donnie ran for his little life and Leatherhead and Usagi threw a barrage of snow at him. 

“Donnie I’m com-“ yet another mouth of snow from his playmate and he all but forgot his brother as he sought revenge. 

“Raphieeeeee!!!” Ducking behind a pile of sticks he waited for the chilling sensation of a rain of snow..but nothing came.

“Donniiieee!!!”  
“No fair master we had him!”

A deep rumbling laughter brought the terrapin to his feet and looking from his hiding place he giggled. Master Slash had both boys buried in a giant snowball! “”Well next time think about fair when it’s two to one hahaha no one can match me in thi- oaf!” A rather large snowball smacked their master square chin and caused him to stumble in a snow bank. “Lav you little minx I’ll-Ack!” Another shot landing in his eyes and the merriful chorus of laughter came from the thicket trees.

“Come on ol’ lad show us what you’ve got!” She jeered and before her dear boy could recover she stood with a line of all the other boys who grinned at their master. “You asked for redemption oh terrify Slash! Take your punishment and become white as snow…FIRE men!” All to soon a blur of white came at him and he was defeated…

All laughed and enjoyed the romp outside, as the sun drew to noon time Lav ushered all in for ‘hot cocoa and tonic’ much to the lads’ surprise their master grew pale at the last and tried to escape the dainty hand that held his collar firm with mirth in her dark eyes. As they all headed in the tussled little top of the young turtle lass popped up next to Slash.

“Since you have Aunty Lav I’m going to take the boys. Uncle Yoshi says to have the papers ready by supper please. Oh and Momma says Merry Christmas!” with that she bounced along grabbing the brothers and trotted out the door.

Stunned Slash looked to his lass as she handed each boy a warm mug of milk chocolate and gave each a dose of the terrible tonic. Finishing her work she drew him to the small sitting room and smiled. 

“Solomon, my aunt had her child safely and with help she has recovered enough to not need my aid. Uncle Yoshi has come with his two sons, adopted, and wishes to complete his family.” Slash nodded and listened sure of where this was heading. “As you suspect Diana is Yoshi’s niece and often speaks of the two brothers who are her dear friends. I can see now already how you love those boys, and you’ve lost so much already. But do you think dear, that you will give them to my Uncle? We are all still family and I will stay with you now, to help care for these tender little lads. But could you let those two depart and join my uncle’s clan in Japan?”

Feeling the familiar pain of loss the shadows of the past began to return behind his eyes, until he heard her all through. The thought of keeping his saving grace, of having her a mother to these boys, and still yet the brothers would remain in his family. He had already cost the boys so much, gave them much pain, letting them go would be the very least he could do. “If you can promise they will be made well and loved, then yes I can relieve my boys to your uncle.” The reassuring kiss and gentle hand upon his was all the promise he needed. “Then I’ll get the papers ready as the others sleep of their gift.” He chuckled as little heads nodded off as the lads sat around the table.  
\----------*---------------*---------------------*------------------*--------------------

“You!”

“You!”

“US!”

“It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Four turtles stood in the entrance to their friend’s home and upon arriving the brothers were greeted by two very familiar faces. Stunned and a little afraid they exchanged a less than formal greeting and soon all laughed. 

“What’s so funny? You guys know each other?” Diana was puzzled at her cousins and even more so at her friends.

“You could say that, but for sake of formality. Hello, I am Hamato Leonardo and this is my little brother Hamato Michelangelo.” Both bowed and looked expectantly to the brothers.

“OH! Sorry I’m Donnie erm Donatello, and this is my big brother Raphael.” They also bowed and giggled as they headed to the family room Diana still shaking her head in confusion at ‘boys’ rules’.

As they entered into the drawing room they were amazed, it was like another world. The tree was enormous! With glistening silver and gold ornaments, fine red tinsel, and a glowing yellow star at the top. Around the room hung wreaths of pine and ribbon, holly garlands around the hearth and windows, and on the tables sweets and tea. Taken in by such wonderful things they had not noticed the noble gentleman and the family who entered the home. Smiling warmly as he watched his sons interact with other two boys he felt deep within his heart these two boys would be perfect for them.

“Come on guys you’ll love Diana’s cookies!” Mikey went to race into the kitchen when his father grabbed him by his shell. “Awwwe Dad some on just one!”

“A wise warrior never indulges a meal before he has yet to ask for thanks.” 

Looking at his older brother the orange clothed little one tilted his head. Leo sighed then smiled “Father is saying we have yet to each dinner so you mustn’t eat dessert. Right Father?”

“More or less, come my sons let us join the others.” All followed him to the dinner table where meats, vegetables, and treats of all kinds were laid on the table.   
“Wow! It’s like a king’s feast!” Donnie giggled in his chair as food filled his plate and was laid to rest before him. 

“I doubt a kind eats like this bro!” Raph’s mouth watered as the butter was spread over warm bread for him.

“Eat all you like guys there’s lots!” Mikey laughed around a bite of fresh potato casserole as Leo sighed at his brother’s manners.

The family and warmth of home was more than the boys ever dreamed it could be, having the ‘spirits’ there made it seem like a dream and each was glad for his fortune. As the meal ended and the sun sank below the horizon Donnie and Raphael gathered their things a little sad that the dream was ending, but happy still for knowing it. As they walked home with the little band of family they sang Christmas carols, even stopping by a few neighbors to sing their little hearts out thankful for all the day had brought. As they returned to the boys home they were surprised to see the master of the home at his writing desk and looking…well nice. His coat was clean and in order, his skin shone with fresh cleaning, and his eyes encircled by a pair of golden spectacles, he looked gentle and welcoming which was surprise in itself. The old sapper rose from his chair and greeted the band warmly.

“Master Yoshi I believe we have business to discuss.”

“Indeed Master Solomon. Let us settle the matter so I may return home with my family, it is Christmas.”

“I have everything ready, I only need your mark on the papers.”

“But the matter of the finance..”

“No need, these boys have given me so much. Consider it my Christmas gift to them.”

Tears filled the old man’s eyes and he nodded following the turtle to his study as the children went on to pack their things.

“Raphie can you believe it!? We’re being adopted! Together! And and going to JAPAN!” Donnie bounced around the room saying goodbye to all his friends and hugging each.

“Well these two could’ve said something last night. Scared me to death seeing master like that.” Raph shot an annoyed glare at Leo and Mikey as they told the other children about their home and where the brothers would be going. “Still…I am glad they came.” 

*-------------*----------------------*--------------------*------------------*

As the night came once more, four terrapin tots slept soundly nestled in a nest of pillows and limbs. Twin brothers held hands as the Christmas star shone on the two faces thankful for the kindness of an old snapper. A smile played on the freckled face as a little turtle lass dreamed sugar plums and snowball fights. And as the Yule tide night fell to silence in the distance, over the hills, down the quiet streets, in a warm hovel of a home for boys; an angel sang sweetly to the old miser who lived within.   
The words were old as time itself, giving hope and comfort to all who could hear the soft melody, and in the hearts of every child this even the angel sings for you A Carol for the Heart.

End.


End file.
